


Cheese puffs please

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cheese puffs on a stick, F/M, Food Play, Food in ass, Jalapeño products were involved, Whipped Cream, ass eating, ball play, caution squick stuff ahead, cheese puffs in ass, eating food out of ass, mutfruit jelly, pain play, some tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: After the legion has won the Mojave and the Courier named Maria has settled down she gets up close and intimate with the soon to be legate of the Legion, Vulpes Inculta. In this smutty take She’s proving she’s not afraid to get dirty in the bedroom or covered in cheese dust as she fulfills his fantasy of beging pegged and pleasures with cheese puffs and other delicious delights including mutfruit jelly and possibly Jalapeño products.Not for the faint of heart...or faint of ass.





	Cheese puffs please

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Vulpes gets fucked in the ass with cheese puffs... I am not responsible for lose of love of said foods.

“I’m not to sure about all this..” Vulpes said hesitantly as Maria stroked his back and kissed his spine.  
He could feel her smile and let out a soft sigh.

“If you don’t want to do this I-“

“No I want to do this...it’s just...different.”

Vulpes sighed as he laid his head back down on to the pillows.

“I understand that completely but I do have all the training and equipment to remove any..foreign objects should they get lodged. I a scribe after all, there’s nothing I haven’t seen nor dealt with.”

Inculta scrunched his eyebrows and tilted his head little before he spoke,

“I highly doubt you’ve pulled cheese puffs out of...well someone’s ass. Scribe or not, I have my-“

Vulpes jumped as Maria gently rubbed his sensitive anus with some interesting lube before leaning down and licking it off.

Her tongue swiped up and down the valley between his cheeks before she flicked her tongue over his hole, moan in delight.

“Mmm mutfruit jelly.”

Vulpes shivered and groaned as she spit a little bit of saliva and gently pushed her finger into his ass, taking care to be gentle.

“Again Vulpes you’d be surprised...I’ve pulled out bullets, corn, fusion cells...even disembodied detahclaw claws. Now you let me know if I hurt you any okay?”

Vulpes nodded and let out a contented sigh as Maria thrusted her fingering in and out of his adds few times as she gently planted kisses on his bum.

“Time for more lube.”

Maria said as she gently pulled her finger out and scooped some mutfruit jelly up out of a small dish and applied it to the needed area.

“Oh Mars..”

Groaned Vulpes as 2 fingers were gently pushed into his tight anus. Maria gently thrusted her fingers and made a scissoring motion as she worked in a third finger making Vulpes hiss in pain.

“Too much?”   
Maria asked pausing as she looked up at Vulpes.

“No...just haven’t done this in a while .”

Maria sighed land gently pushed her fingers in as far as they could go a few times before pulling out and sitting back on her heels admiring the view.

“Inculta can you hand me the cheese curls?”

Inculta lifted his head and eyed the pre War cheddar flavor puffed corn snacks warily before grabbing the bag and handing it off to her, their eyes meeting ever so briefly before Inculta looked away with a ghost of a smile playing on his handsome lips.

Maria loaded 3 full sized cheese puffs on to a specially made stick that had a ball glued on to the end and slathered more jelly on to his ass before she spoke.

“You sure you want to do this Inculta?”

“yes I’m absolutely positive so quitttttt...ohhhh...”

Inculta’s statement melted away into pleasured moans as Mari- gently pushed the loaded cheese puff anal bead like stick into his ass, careful to avoid breaking any one of the delicates snacks.

Inculta purred with delight as the cheese puffs rubbed the walls of his rectum and gently scratched his asshole.

“You did cleanse yourself right?”

Maria asked as she stopped inserting the cheese puff train when the last cheese puff was halfway inside him.

“Yes...I do believe so.”

Inculta panted as he spoke, he left out a whimper as Maria spun the makeshift toy around inside of him.

“Good...because it’s snack time.”

Maria giggled making Vulpes groan as she laid down on to her stomach and started licking the cheese dust off the puff and licking the cheese dust off from around and on his hole.

Maria reached down and gently fondled Vulpes balls as she gently pulled the puff off the stick with her mouth and crunched loudly.

“Mmmm taste like like cheddar.”

Vulpes gave her a weak chuckled before letting out a grunt of pleasure as Maria pulled the stick out a bit more so the second Cheeto was exposed.

This time she thrusted the stick back in a ways before pulling out again as she fondled his sack.

Vulpes bit his lip and punched the bed as he tried to hold back a moan.

Maria snicker and shook her head before pulling the stick nearly all the way out and and then pushed it back in again.

“Maria....”

Inculta pleases as he clawed at the bed desperately holding back an impending orgasm.

He felt that a part of him should be ashamed of what he was doing much less with who! He was soon to be legate of the legion and here he was being pleasure with corn puffs by the Courier herself.

Maria rolled her eyes and relented her assault on his ass ass she pulled the stick out all the way to the point the entire second Cheese puff was exposed before pulling it off with her teeth and crunching on it.

“You ready for some heat?” Maria teased as she paused for a second to add a drop of dried and crushed jalapeño seed dust into a segregated dish of mutfruit jelly, mixing it very well.

“Yess please..I’m reaaaaaaaaaa OH SHIT!”  
Vulpes hissed and pinched his headboard as the tainted jelly made contact with asshole, the burn of the oils on the seed barely softened by the jelly

“Oh fuck! Ohhh mars it burns!” Vulpes hissed as he grabbed his cock and attacked stroking.

“Don’t worry I have one whipped cream her to help cool that off!”   
Maria chirped as she spooned some whipped cream on to his asshole helping cool the burn.

“Oh god’s...oh I can’t hold back much longer!”

“Let me get this let last snack and clean you up..” Maria said trailing off before she pulled the last puff off the stick and pulled the stick out gently with her teeth before licking off the excesse cheese dust and flavorings.

Maria set the stick aside before spreading his cheeks apart and shoving her face into between his cheeks lapping at the creamy spicy but sweet cheddar flavored liquid that covered his asshole. Using her tongue to scoop and spoon the juices in her mouh making moan in delight.

“I’m coming!”

Inculta hissed as maria gently and unexpectedly shoved two fingers into hiss and thrusted a few times curling them to get juices from inside him.

“That’s it’s Vulpes!”

Maria cheered as she felted his walls tighten around her fingers and his balls clemch up her hand as his shot his load on the the bedspread under him.

“I...I...I came...from having my ass....filled with....cheese puffs...I think I need help.”

Vulpes panted as he recovered from his orgasm Maria pulled her fingers out and got a damp war cloth out of a bowl of clean warm water near by and cleaned up the messes before laying back down on the bed besides Vulpes

“You’ll be fine I promise...I’ve seen weirder shit. Now I’m going to go-“

Vulpes immediately lifted his head up and grabbed her arm before she could get off the bed.

“Stay...please...” he whispered looking her in the eyes.

Maria smiled and put her hand on his before laying down all the way beside him, even daring to crawl under the covers and pull off the naughty night wear she was wearing.

“Apparently you can still look me in the eye and want to look at me...there’s a First.” She teased before being pulled into Inculta’s chest for the night


End file.
